


Your Eyes Says Otherwise...

by JayDeDude



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Heartbroke!Jack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mark's so nice!, Septiplier - Freeform, i wrote this when i was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDeDude/pseuds/JayDeDude
Summary: Jack goes to a dance.





	

The dance had stopped.  
It was a type of fancy dance, a huge crowd of people were there, and everyone was very relaxed, sweet and loving, all but one person. He was sitting by a table, he was dressing up and looking fit, his green hair was brushed nicely, he didn’t want to go to this dance in the first place, and his roommate Killian wanted him to go. You see, about a month earlier, he was happy with his girlfriend, but, she left him. Not even saying a word she texted him saying that she didn’t feel the same way as he did, that broke his heart. For a month he didn’t go anywhere he didn’t do anything he just ate and slept. But his roommate somehow convinced him to go and have fun. But he wasn’t having fun, being there just made him feel sadder and more alone, he just sat and watched couples dance and being happy. He had enough of this and decided to go outside.

 _Great it’s raining._ He thought to himself as he looked up at the sky as he walked toward the gazebo that was in a green field behind the building. He sat down on a bench nearby, he rested his elbows on his knees hands clasped and his head drooped down. He heard the rain pour the ground.

“Why are you crying?” A man asked him that was standing at the entrance of the gazebo. He looked at the man, he was in a slick black suit, his hair was red and nicely brushed, and he had a little bit of stubble along with thin rimmed glasses. The both of them looked at each other, the man that was standing at the entrance with blue and him with blue.

“Why would you want to know?” He sighed. “Look…”

“My name is Mark” The man told him. “Mark Fischbach”

“I wasn’t asking for your name.”

“I know, I just wanted to tell you” Mark said in friendly manner. “And why I wanted to know why you were crying, is because I thought you needed someone here”

“Well, that’s very thoughtful of you, but I’m fine” He replied to Mark with a cracking voice and tears starting to run down his eyes.

“Your eyes says otherwise” Mark said to him as he held a hand out. He looked up at Mark with widened eyes as he remembered a memory back when he was a little lad.

He and his mom went to a park. He ran out to the playground to have the time of his life. He was having fun, but then he fell off of a swing set and was left on the ground. His mother was going toward to help him, but he told her he was alright. And started to play again. He ran to a place where his mom wouldn’t see him. He sat on the woodchips that was scattered everywhere. He held his shoulder as he tried to hold back his tears. But then a little boy walked up.

“Are you alright?” He asked him, the little boy had black hair and glasses, he wore a red shirt with a pair of shorts.

“Yep! I’m fine.” He said as he tried to steady his voice.

“Your shoulder says otherwise” The little boy said to him with a held out hand.

He took Mark’s hand and stood up.

“I’m Sean, call me Jack” He said to him. Mark looked at Jack his joyful eyes.

“I noticed you in the building, you didn’t look like you were having fun” Mark said to him. “And I was wandering. Do you want to dance?” Mark asked him, with red cheeks. Jack smiled. He thought he wouldn’t be happy ever again. But, he was wrong.

“Yes” Jack replied with a bright smile. The both of them started to dance. Most people would be sad on a dark rainy day, but the two of them were happy on a not-so-dark rainy day. He two of them stopped with heads just an inch away from each other. The clouds parted and bright moonlight hit the both of them. They slowly closed their eyes as they moved closer. Their lips met each other and they kissed.

~tree years later~

The two of them were heading for Pax Prime, when they got there, they were immediately greeted by fans, Mark and Jack saw how much they meant to them.  
Hours past, they were doing a panel with Bob and Wade. They were doing a Q/A. it was Bobs turn to read the question.

“Okay the next one is, ‘Does Jack have a proposal speech prepared for mark, <3 <3 <3?’” Jack and Mark looked at each other. Mark had a red face. Jack walked toward him, he knelt down on one knee. He reached toward his right pocket and pulled out a little brown box both of his hands covering it. He opened it up to show a silver ring.

“Mark Edward Fischbach” Jack took a moment. Mark cupped his hands around his mouth. “Will you be my Husband?” He asked him with a smile. A smile stretched over his face.

“Of course I will!” He said with glee. Jack stood up with a flash they hugged tightly. Mark put on the ring.

On the way back to the hotel, Jack got a call. He thought it was from Mark, but it was from a Doctor. It wasn’t good news, it was Mark. He got into a car crash.

“TURN AROUND!” Jack yelled at the taxi driver. The Driver quickly turned around started to drive toward to the hospital that Jack asked them to go. He arrived at the hospital. Jack ran into the room where Mark was at. He ran by the bed.

“S-Sean” Mark said shakily.

“Don’t talk, I’m here now” Jack said to his fiancé, he looked at him with worried eyes. “And don’t worry.” Mark smiled weakly at that. The smile disappeared.

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright” Mark said to Jack in a comforting voice.

“I’m not worrying.” Jack said to him.

“Our love says otherwise.” Mark smiled gracefully at him as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Marks eyes closed and all Jack heard was a long beep.

“Mark?” Tears started to fill his eyes. “Mark!” He started to cry. “Don’t leave me, please. Don’t leave me!”


End file.
